For environmental and regulatory reasons, latex compositions, because of their lower toxicity and lower volatile organic compound (VOC) content, are now preferred for painting architectural surfaces, and especially interior surfaces. However, latex paint compositions, especially flat paint compositions, have poor stain resistance and are not typically washable, and therefore, use of such paints is generally limited to ceilings or low traffic areas of a building or home.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that there is a need for latex compositions for use in paint compositions, including flat finish compositions that demonstrate excellent performance characteristics, including washability or stain resistance.